


Stay

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian and Jason have a thing. That's all it is, or at least, so Octavian likes to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re insufferable.” Jason says it with a smile, turning onto his side and looking at Octavian like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle, but when it comes to Octavian, Jason always is, in a way. Next to him, Octavian stretches lazily, cleaned up but not yet dressed again.

“Find someone else to warm your bed then,  _praetor._ ” It sounds a little angry, but then again, so do most things out of Octavian’s mouth. He turns his head and meets Jason’s eyes for only a moment before he sits up. It’s late, later than Octavian usually leaves. Maybe that’s what makes Jason reach out and close his fingers around Octavian’s wrist before he can get up.

“Stay over.” Jason whispers, a little afraid that Octavian is going to mock him for even asking. After all this time, he knows better than to get his hopes up, even before he asked, Jason knew what answer he would get.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” There it is, Octavian scoffing and pulling his wrist away, gathering his clothes and getting dressed without even sparing Jason another look. With a sigh, Jason sits up in the bed, ignoring the thin blanket slipping away from his waist.

“Take my pullover. It’s cold out.” The look Octavian gives him, like he has lost his mind, stings a little, but nevertheless, Jason just nods to where he has dropped the hoodie earlier. “You’re no use when you’re cranky and ill. Just bring it next time you come here.”

Octavian looks at Jason for a long moment and Jason isn’t sure if he’s simply annoyed or there is more to that gaze. Eventually, Octavian turns away, grabs the hoodie, and disappears out of the door.

* * *

“You’re not heavy.” Jason says, rolling his eyes at Octavian’s protest and keeps on walking. “And I’m stronger than I look.”

This time, it’s Octavian who rolls his eyes, but given his probably broken ankle, there’s not much he can do about Jason carrying him to the medics. It’s just his luck that there was no one else around and that, of course, the infirmary is on the other side of camp.

Two more minutes of silent walking and glaring and Octavian gives in. Being as stiff as humanly possible makes the being carried worse on him than it does on Jason, and by now it’s obvious Jason won’t let him walk even a single step by himself. Octavian relaxes, and even though his arms stay crossed over his chest, he allows his head to rest against Jason’s.

“You’re warm.” He says dismissively, even though it doesn’t feel too bad to have Jason’s warmth seep into his body slowly. He grows more and more pliant in Jason’s arms before he remembers who this is an all the reasons why this is definitely not a good idea. Growing attached to people has never brought Octavian anywhere before.

Outside of the infirmary, Jason lets Octavian down after all, sparing him the embarrassment of being brought in like a damsel fainting in their hero’s arms. The thought makes Octavian roll his eyes, mostly because he has a feeling Jason would like it.

“I…” He starts, looking up at Jason who – much to Octavian’s annoyance – has grown taller than him over the last year. Closing his mouth again, Octavian frowns, unsure what exactly it is that he meant to get out. Surely not  _thank you,_ there is no way he will show himself grateful for something as humiliating as what just happened.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” Jason smiles in an odd, crocked way that is far more attractive than Octavian will ever admit to a living soul. Even worse, Jason leans down and pecks Octavian’s cheek, completely ignoring the bewildered look he gets in return. “I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

“Come here, let me fix it.” Octavian takes half a step toward Jason, only to be stopped by a look cold enough to freeze the blood in his veins. Today, Octavian decides, is definitely not a good day.

With the way Jason is fumbling with his armour, Octavian is quite sure he’s making it worse rather than better, not that Jason would listen if Octavian said so. For a little while, he stays where he is and watches Jason curse and fail.

“Okay, come on. Take mine.” Octavian sighs finally, unclasping his gauntlets with ease. They are a little large on his thinner arms anyway, so apart from the golden lyre imprinted on the right one, they aren’t much different from Jason’s. Jason looks up, his frown confused rather than angry this time and Octavian lets out a slow breath. Nothing quite as annoying as an angry son of Jupiter.  
“I’ll take care of these.” Octavian adds when Jason still seems unsure. “Or I’ll just get myself some others. You’re no use with armour that doesn’t hold.”

Jason doesn’t answer, but after a few more moments of scowling at Octavian, he holds out his arms and allows the other boy to take care of his problem.

* * *

It’s not often that Jason visits Octavian during the day, especially not in the augury. The place gives him the creeps, maybe it’s the always present pile of gutted stuffed animals, or the way Octavian radiates a strange kind of power whenever he consults the auguries.

When he waits for Octavian today though, something else entirely catches his attention. On top of the pile of torn plushies sits one that is entirely untouched: an eagle. Normally, Octavian keeps them on himself, or stashed away somewhere…

“What are you doing here?” Octavian’s voice startles Jason out of his thoughts before he can think any more about it and he reluctantly tears his eyes away from the plushies to look at Octavian instead.

“Picking you up so you don’t skip dinner again.” Jason says it as neutrally as he can manage, hoping to avoid Octavian being suspicious or, worse, thinking Jason is actually worried. It’s not that he cares a whole lot, or so he likes to think, but a hungry Octavian is worse than Octavian is all by himself and even then Jason finds him tolerable at best most times.

Octavian gives him a look that Jason doesn’t know how to read at all, then follows the line of Jason’s gaze to where the eagle is sitting on the corpses of the other stuffed animals. For a second, it looks like Octavian is blushing, but he turns away too fast for Jason to be sure.

“I kept it because it reminded me of you.”  The information is offered without Jason having to ask, which makes him raise both his eyebrows at Octavian. He did  _what?_  
“To…uh…” Octavian turns around again after all, scowling. “For a bigger sacrifice, of course.”

Slowly, a grin spreads on Jason’s face. He doesn’t believe this lie at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian is insufferable, but then again, Jason might not be as attracted to him if he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other words, this is nothing but smut, basically.

“This is…” Octavian pants but can’t quite get the words out. Jason might have him tied face down to his bed, and maybe he has him writhing with how  _good_  this feels, but Octavian is way too proud to admit that out loud just yet.

When Jason suggested binding Octavian’s wrists above his head, he agreed because he thought what would follow was one of those nights where Jason took his sweet time fucking him until he was oversensitive and raw and shuddering at the lightest though. He hadn’t, however, expected Jason to strip him, push him down and use his  _tongue_ instead of his fingers to open him up.

The best way to take out all the animosity, rivalry and tension between Jason and him was between the sheets, Octavian had to doubt that it always had been and always would be like that. By now, Octavian knew most of the devilish little tricks Jason had up his sleeve, or so he had thought. As it turned out now, what he knew was just what he allowed Jason to show him.

When this thing between them started, Octavian had been far from a virgin already. His previous partners, no matter how much they tried, never quite left him feeling tired and sated in the way Jason did now, but if there was one thing he learned it was that he didn’t have a taste for foreplay. It had been his condition when they first found themselves together in a bed. What Octavian wanted was sex, hard and rough and maybe painful sometimes – he wanted Jason to take his mind away from all the things that whirled in it and wouldn’t let him sleep otherwise.  He didn’t want kissing or teasing or any kind of tender touches. For him, the only need for foreplay was the kind that made sure he wouldn’t injure himself when he pushed down on Jason’s length.

Of course, even then, Jason hadn’t quite agreed, even insisted he could change Octavian’s mind if he let him, but Jason being Jason, he had never tried to push Octavian’s boundaries.

That is until tonight.

Octavian’s head drops forward, biting the pillow in hopes of stifling the moan that threatens to roll over his lips but Jason’s chuckle tells him he had no such luck. Jason’s breath fans hot over Octavian’s cheeks and there’s his tongue again, circling Octavian’s entrance. The tight ring of muscle is much more sensitive than Octavian had thought, or maybe it’s the intimacy that sends Octavian’s mind spinning. The slightest touch makes him shiver in ways that Jason’s fingers simply don’t, not where they rest and hold his cheeks apart now and not when Jason uses them like he normally does.

“You like it.” Even Jason sounds a little affected, voice more breathless and hoarser than usually, like the fact that he finally gets to do this turns him on more than the action itself. (And all without Octavian doing so much as trying to protest.)

Instead of a reply, Octavian groans. Jason is licking into him, coaxing him open like Jason’s trying to fuck him on his tongue. Every twists of Jason’s tongue sends a bolt of pleasure through him just to pool in his groin until he can’t help but writhe on the sheets. It feels like sparks are flying through him, and maybe that’s Jason’s doing too – Octavian doesn’t put it past the other man to use his powers for this.

A flush spreads from Octavian’s face down his neck and over his chest and when he’s holding himself up on his forearms he can see his erection just as red and heavy between his legs. The head of his cock rests dark and swollen against the sheets underneath that are wet with his own precum, leaking because of Jason’s tormenting.

No matter how desperate he gets for more, Octavian denies himself. He won’t ask, won’t  _beg_ , he can take whatever Jason has in store for him. A new shiver runs through him and this time, he pushes back against Jason ever so slightly, relishing in the feeling of having Jason’s tongue deeper and right where he wants it. Against his better judgement, Octavian relaxes against the pillow, offering himself up to the delicious torture that Jason has for him.

Octavian isn’t sure when he started moaning and moving again, just that now, he’s practically rocking his hips as much as Jason lets him and there are more filthy little noises rising up from deep within him than he can stop. Jason’s using both his tongue and his fingers on him now, alternating between stretching Octavian, teasing Octavian’s prostate and driving into Octavian slow and teasing with nothing but his tongue. One day, Jason is going to be the death of him.

He must seem desperate, whining and moaning and writhing even though all Jason stimulates in the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. The longer it goes on, the more sensitive Octavian feels. Pleasure coils tight in his stomach, his groin, twisting and turning and driving him out of his own mind. Jason’s holding his waist up so that just the tip of Octavian’s cock slides over the damp fabric below and even so, Octavian fears it will be enough.

His arms tense first, hands clenching to fists no matter the restraints on his wrists holding him in place. It takes him over like burning fire, from his arms down to his shoulders like somehow if he goes still he can keep control. His thighs are trembling, not from the effort of holding himself up but from the intensity of the pleasure concentrated to just one spot of his body. Jason’s thumb comes to rest on the underside of his cock, sliding up slow to the head and circling once along the frenulum. At the same time, he dips his tongue deeper, stroking up, like he’s intent on finding Octavian’s prostate like this.

Jason doesn’t get as far. A gasp escapes Octavian, muffled by the pillow he has still buried his face in, and his back arches up all at once. The tremors from his thighs seem to spread through the rest of his body, muscles clenching and spasming so hard it almost hurts. His climax rolls over him in waves, the first shock exploding from his groin before it takes the rest of his body, wiping him clean from both thoughts and movements. He tries to draw his legs up, but Jason’s holding him in place, still teasing the underside of his cock lightly while he spills over the mattress below him.

When his breathing slows and panting quiets enough that he can hear himself think again, Octavian is still in shock at the force of his orgasm. Jason has pulled away, shifted so he’s sitting differently – Octavian can feel Jason’s thighs against the back of his.

“You’re back.” Jason notes quietly and strokes his palm up Octavian’s back. Octavian’s muscles twitch under the touch, too sensitive so soon after and Octavian can almost hear Jason’s smirk when he speaks again. “Too much for you? Should I stop now?”

Octavian scoffs, not because he can’t think of a snide reply but mostly because he doesn’t trust himself to speak yet. Jason should know better than to ask stupid questions. Octavian has never backed down before and he sure won’t start now.

The noise of a condom wrapper being torn brings him back to reality and just _what_ he agreed to. After Jason’s thorough treatment he must easily be loose enough to take Jason’s respectable length, but nevertheless his tired out mind hadn’t been able to make the connection until right now. Of course that would be what Jason asked for.

If he said even the tiniest word of protest, Jason would stop in an instant, Octavian has no doubt of that. As it is though, Octavian doesn’t, and instead shivers at the feeling of Jason’s lubed fingers circling over his rim. It’s not pride as much as a twisted kind of want that has Octavian keeping quiet. He isn’t stupid, he knows the overstimulation won’t feel good right away, in fact, it might actually feel anything but. But Octavian also knows he likes it, the feeling of too much and even more so, how it turns back into pleasure afterward.

Jason doesn’t give him the time to get lost in thought, one of his hands comes to rest on Octavian’s shoulder, the other still on his ass to help guide Jason inside. The burn of being stretched is fainter than usually, and it fades faster too – it’s not a plus though: it gives Octavian less time to get used to the somewhat uncomfortable feeling of being fucked after he already came.

Maybe Jason doesn’t know, or he simply doesn’t care, because he doesn’t give Octavian any more time than he absolutely needs. The first roll of his hips is slow, sliding deeper with ease, but nevertheless the noise Octavian makes in response is mostly one of displeasure.

Jason chuckles, probably not having expected anything different, and starts to rock into him in earnest. They have time, much more than they could possibly spend, but Jason seems intent on trying to make it last as long as possible. Octavian squirms and gasps, eyes squeezed shut as he’s torn between too much and not enough. His face stays pressed into the pillow, mostly because of his tied arms, when Jason pulls his ass closer to him, making him get on his knees so he can keep his rhythm easier without having to be careful not to topple Octavian over.

After so many times of having done this before, Jason knows exactly how to make Octavian go weak. His cock is hard again, but this time the light relief of friction against the sheet is out of reach and Octavian is pretty sure Jason won’t touch him. He spreads his legs wider, angles his hips a little different and closes his eyes to just  _feel_. Being held in place by one hand on his hip and another on his shoulder, Octavian can almost let go altogether, giving himself to Jason completely. Anyone would scoff if Octavian said he trusted Jason, but moments like this proved he could.

A single, drawn-out moan rings between them, Jason’s hands tighten ever so slightly before he lets go of them in favour of bending over Octavian. It’s wild, animalistic in a way and it’s all that Octavian needs. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, their bodies move against each other easily even as Jason pushes him harder, deeper, rougher. Skin slaps against skin and the sounds of it fills the room, only disturbed by ragged breathing and stifled sounds of pleasure.

In the end, it’s over faster than either of them wants it to. Octavian can’t tell if he’s feeling really good, or not good at all, but he’s trembling and shivering and there is a wetness on his cheeks that might be both sweat and tears. It builds up farther inside him than the first time around, and he knows what kind of effect his ragged moans and whines have on Jason. He must be close too, his rhythm is stuttering and more sounds slip past his guard than he usually allows. Nevertheless, when Jason reaches around to touch him, Octavian hisses at him – this time he wants to come from nothing but Jason inside him.

Jason’s lips rest lightly on his shoulder only for a second, then his teeth graze over the skin. Octavian writhes, Jason’s thrusts are slower but so hard they almost feel like punishment but so,  _so good,_  he wouldn’t want it any other way. Not allowed to touch him, Jason goes back to other things he must know will push Octavian over the edge. A hand tangles in his hair and tugs his head up harshly, baring his neck to Jason who wastes no time biting the sensitive skin there in a way that undoubtedly will leave a mark.

Octavian cries out, the pain spiking in pleasure and just like that, it’s enough after all. He hears Jason’s shaky breathing, knows he’s there too and imagines how much better it would feel to have Jason come inside him and not into the condom.  Another sting of pain, this time on the curve of his shoulder, and Octavian comes again with a whimper that Jason surely won’t let him forget about.

“You made quite the mess of my sheets.” Octavian blinks when he hears Jason’s voice and wonders if he blacked out for a moment. His hands are untied, but there are angry red marks on his wrists that he will have to hide for a few days and he is surprisingly enough not cold. In fact, he is strangely warm and… Octavian raises his head from where it had been resting and realises he had been  _cuddled_  against Jason’s chest. Flinching away like he’d been burned, Octavian topples off the bed and lands on the floor, obviously much to Jason’s amusement.

“You weren’t really back to yourself, I take care of my… bed partners.” Jason turns his head to look at Octavian’s red face looking up at him from the floor. Maybe Octavian is lucky enough that Jason can’t see it in the dark, or at least believes it’s rage rather than embarrassment. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not like I’m trying to force you to stay around and snuggle.”

Octavian huffs and, even though his legs are a bit weak under him, stands up with as much dignity as he can muster. The bed had been stripped and he’s clean too, so Jason really must have taken care of him. He doesn’t want to acknowledge that though, the ridiculous look Jason’s giving him is bad enough already. As fast as possible in the dark, Octavian gathers his clothes and gets dressed. Without another word and ignoring the short pang of longing in his chest, Octavian disappears out of the door and back to his own quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought down below c:


End file.
